Two boys....a girl....and three digimon
by Raynos
Summary: TK, Kari, and Daisuke go to see a movie with their digimon. PG: for mild cussing. Not that funny..


Two boys....a girl....and three digimon by Tentymon  
  
This is semi-funny. Not much humor....I'm hoping the next one will be better.  
  
TK, Kari, Daisuke, and their digimon were walking around town late at night. Kari, who was walking very close to TK. "What do you guys want to do?"  
  
"Drown TK and burn his body." Daisuke mummbled. "What did you say Dai?" TK asked. "Said let's go see a movie!" Daisuke pretty much screamed. He grabed Buimon, who was licking his ice cream with Patamon at Gatomon, and he ran to the Odaiba Theathers.  
  
"Wait up!" Tk and Kari yelled. They picked up their digimon and ran after him.   
  
When they caught up they saw a crying Buimon and Daisuke trying to stop him. A group of people were staring at them.  
  
Tk pushed through and got over to Daisuke. "What's worng with Buimon?" Daisuke had an angry look on his face. "Ask him." said harshly. TK looked at Daisuke then at Buimon. "What's worng Buimon?"  
  
Buimon was streaming tears. "DAISUKE MADE ME DROP MY ICE CREAM! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tk got up. "That's why?"   
  
Patamon, who was on TK's hat, held the ice cream he was eating in his face. "Here Buimon can have the rest of mine. I'm full." Tk took it. "Thanks, Pata."  
  
He held the ice cream in front of Buimon. "Here ya go. Patamon said you could have his ice cream." Buimon stopped crying and looked at TK. Tk moved it closer. "Take it."   
  
Buimon smilied and took the ice cream. "Thank you TK and Patamon." He said happily. "Daisuke would never do that for me." Daisuke gasped. "I would so!" Buimon growled. "You've never done anything like that!" Daisuke bent down and he locked his eyes on Buimon's firery red eyes. "I would so!" Buimon pressed his head to Daisuke's head. "Would not!" "Would too!" "Would not!" "WOULD TOO!" "WOULD NOT!!!"   
  
"Well you too shut up!" They both stop and looked at Gatomon. "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!!!" Gatomon fell back. Daisuke and Buimon continued to argue. Gatomon got up. "Lightning-" "Stop it! You two stop this arguing!" They both looked at kari. Buimon punched Daisuke in the face and Daisuke just stared at Kari.  
  
"Yes Kari...." Daisuke said all dreamy. Buimon hit Daisuke again and again. Daisuke continued to stare at Kari.  
  
Kari smilied. "That's better. Now let's go see the movie." Kari turned and walked from the two.  
  
"Yes my sweetheart...." Daisuke skiped after Kari.  
  
Buimon just stared. Patamon landed by Buimon. "What happened?" Buimon shook his head. "Dai's in that romance thing again." Patamon sighed. "He acts really weird when he's like that."   
  
Gatomon ran up to the two digimon. "Come on the others are about to get the tickets! We have to get in line with them." Patamon and Buimon nodded. Patamon and Gatomon ran to the others. Buimon looked at the crowd. "Nothing to see here people!" He then ran after them.  
  
"So what movie are we going to see?" "Mewtwo strikes back!" Tk yelled. "Pokemon? That's for babies." Daisuke said. Kari layed her head on TK's chest. "I'll go see it." Daisuke blinked then yelled. "Pokemon is the coolest! Let's see it!"  
  
The people behind the kids started yelling. The threes kids looked at what was causeing the problem. They all sweatdropped from what they saw.  
  
Buimon was running on people's heads. "Coming thur! Watch it! Hey baldy get some hair!" He yelled to random people. Patamon flew by Buimon. "Did you have to choose the high road?" "Well the low one didn't feel right to me." Gatomon ran thur people's leg. "The low road is very crowded today! Opps fat guy!" Gatomon jumped on the man's back then leapt over hi, did a flip and landed on the ground. Patamon and Buimon looked at each other. "Showoff." They said at the same time.  
  
Daisuke, TK, and Kari just let there jaws hang. Buimon leapt off the last guy's head, did a back flip and landed by Daisuke. Patamon flew up to TK. Gatomon knocked the last guy down and ran up to Kari.  
  
Half the people got up and ran off screaming "Monsters!"  
  
Gatomon got mad. "I'm not a monster! I'm a Digimon!" "So are we!" Buimon and Patamon yelled.   
  
Daisuke sweatdropped. "Remind me why we brought them." TK sighed. "Cause they've been doing so well battling the Kaizer we agree on a night out for them." Kari petted Gatomon. "Iori and Miyako said they were going to do something diffrent for their digimon that's why they're not with us."   
  
"Oh." Buimon jumped up and down. "Time to watch the movie!" Daisuke stoped him. "No we don't. We haven't even gotten the tickets yet!" Kari walked up to the ticket seller. "Six for-" Daisuke jumped in front of her. "Please Kari let me pay for this. Six fo-ow!" Kari kicked Daisuke and he fell down. "Like I said six for Mewtwo strikes back." The ticket seller got six tickets. "That'll be 600 yen (I don't know how much yen is just work with me here)." Kari payed and got the tickets. "Let's go boys!" She went in Daisuke jumped up. "Coming Kari!" He pranced inside. TK and the digimon followed.  
  
"Ok Me, Gatomon, and Patamon will get the seats. Daisuke, Buimon, TK. You three get the refreashments." The three boys nodded. "Ok." "Good. Come on digimon." She walked down the hall to the movie.  
  
Daisuke glared at TK. 'I'm making sure I get the seat next to Kari not mister I'm-a-basketball-player-who-gets-the-girl-i-so-love!' "Daisuke!" Daisuke looked around. "Down here!" He looked at Buimon. "Don't you think we should join TK at the refreshment line?" Daisuke looked over to TK. "Uh yeah." They ran over to TK.  
  
"The floors are sticky!" Gatomon pulled some gum from under her paw. "Yuck." Patamon flew by Gatomon. "Too bad you can't fly. It'll be alot better then walking on sticky floors." Gatomon turned her head to Kari. "Can't we go to another theather that doesn't have sticky floors?" Kari looked at her digimon. "All movie theathers have sticky floors." "Dang."   
  
"Hmmm I'll have some popcorn..." "Milkduds!" "Uh some coke...." "Goobers!" "Hmmm....some candy...." "A slushie!" "Some..." "Ice cream!" "Shut up!" Daisuke pushed Buimon from the counter. "I have to order this correctly Buimon. Hmmm get everything he said." The guy gave the items Daisuke ordered. Daisuke took them. "Here's your Milkduds Buimon." He tossed them to Buimon. "Thanks!" TK walked over to Daisuke.  
  
"Want some help carrying that stuff?" Daisuke turned from him. "No way! I can carry this!" He then started walking down the hall to the movie. TK and Buimon sighed. "He's sad...." They followed him.  
  
"Hey Daisuke! Over here!" Patamon waved. "Shhhhh!" The crowd of people sayed to Patamon, the movie had already started.   
  
Daisuke slided pass the people and he sat next to Kari. "Some popcorn Kari?" He handed a box to her.   
  
Kari was busy watching the movie. "Sure." She was still looking at the movie when she grabbed the popcorn. Daisuke blushed.   
  
"Pardon me." "Excuse me." TK and Buimon made it up the others. Buimon sat next to Daisuke.   
  
Kari looked at TK and smilied. "I saved you a seat TK." TK sat next to her. "Thanks Kari." Kari handed him the popcorn box. "Popcorn?" TK took the box. "Thanks." He ate some.  
  
Daisuke pouted. "Kari didn't even look at me or asked for me to sit by her." SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Daisuke looked at the smacker. Buimon was chewing the milkduds with his mouth open. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Daisuke got on of those anime veins on his head. He grabbed Buimon by his arms. "STOP WITH THE SMACKING! THAT'S ANNOYING!" "SHHHHHHHHHHH!" Daisuke went quite and looked at the movie. "Sorry." He said in a small voice.  
  
Buimon chewed his candy quietly. 'Everytime Daisuke is around Kari he gets mad at me when I do one little thing. That's not fair.' "IT"S NOT FAIR!" "SHHHHHHHHHH!" "Eep!" Buimon sank down in his chair. The kids and digimon stared at him.  
  
About 47 mins. in to the movie.....  
"This is pretty good." Patamon said. "I never knew Pokemon could be so evil." Gatomon said. "Mewtwo kicks any pokemon's butt." Kari said.  
"That Kari is quite sexy..." Daisuke said. "What?" Daisuke noticed what he said. "Uh I said Misty was sexy." "Eww....you're talking about that short-tempered little bitch?" TK asked. "Uh yeah her." "Dude you're messed up. Misty is very mean." Daisuke thought fast. "Opps I was talking about uh.....Jessie." He pointed at James. "Daisuke you're pointing at James." Buimon said the took a sip of soda. "Oh forget it."  
  
Daisuke and TK saw Ash get turned to stone. "Woo hoo! Ash is dead!" They jumped up and high fived each other. "Shhhhhhhhh!" TK and Daisuke looked at all the angry eyes. "Opps....nothing to see here folks." They sat back down.  
  
Daisuke looked at Kari. 'Time for me to do the "stretch"' Daisuke pretend he was stretching. Kari saw what he was doing. "Oh Mewtwo is being quite scary!" She hanged to TK, who just kept watching the movie. He didn't notice her.  
  
Daisuke blinked. "Damn it." He felt and arm on his shoulder. He looked at it. "Buimon get your arm off me.   
  
Buimon grinned. "That's what you were trying to do with Kari, Dai" Buimon laughed. Daisuke bopped him on his head. "Ow!" "Shhhhhh!"  
  
They saw the pokemon crying part...."The hell?!" TK yelled. "Well the movie just went down hill..." Patamon said. "really down." Buimon finished.  
  
The sound of kissing was heard behind Daisuke. "Shhhhh!" He noticed the kissing was still going. "Hey stop with the kissing-oh my god!" Daisuke looked at the kissers. "Iori?! Miyako?!" Iori and Miyako were making out they looked at Daisuke and turned red. "I think we better leave. Come on Armadimon." Iori ran out of the theaters with Armadimon close behind him. "Iori wait up! Let's WALK home." Miyako ran after him. Hawkmon, who was asleep, woke up. "Huh? What? Where Miyako?"   
  
Daisuke pointed to the doors. "She left." "Oh my!" Hawkmon flew to the door and ran out. Daisuke shook his head. "Iori and Miyako? Dating?.....eww!"   
  
Later that night.  
Daisuke and Buimon were walking out of the theater. Dai looked at Kari and TK. Kari had her head on TK's shoulder. 'That just makes me sick!' Dai thought.  
  
Buimon yawned. "I'm tired...." Daisuke yawned. "It is late. I guess we'll go to sleep. Bye Kari." Kari didn't say anything. "Bye Daisuke." Tk and the digimon said. Daisuke frowned. "Oh well better try next time. Let's go Buimon." They turned an left.  
  
Daisuke took his jacket off when he got home. "Well that was fun..." He sighed. "Too bad Kari didn't notice me..." Dai fell on his bed. Buimon streatched. "I wonder what Iori and Miyako are doing."  
  
Iori put his boxers on. "Great now Daisuke knows about us." Miyako, who was in her night clothes, frowned. "I thought no one his age would go see pokemon." Iori thought. "Hey he can't talk about what we did." "Her saw us make out Iori! How could he not talk about this!" Iori grinned. "Daisuke said he'd never be caught dead watching a pokemon movie so If we blackmail him he can't do anything." Miyako hugged Iori. "You're so smart!" Iori turned the light off. "I know. Well good night." He kissed her. Miyako kissed him back. "See ya tomarrow at school Iori. Let's go Hawkmon." Hawkmon walked over to her. "Bye Miyako. Bye Hawkmon." Iori and Armadimon said. "C-ya guys." They left to go to their apartment home.  
  
The end.  
  
IoriXMiyako? Ok that's not a real coupling but I just made that for some humor. Iori only goes good with me! ^^ Well please R & R this. 


End file.
